The present invention relates generally to non-latex balloons and more particularly to a non-latex balloon having a decoration thereon.
Non-latex balloons, often referred to as metallized balloons, have been popular for many years. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,588 and 4,917,646, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. Typically one sheet of the non-latex balloon is printed with a colorful decoration, such as a character, design, message, or combination thereof. More recently, toy products have developed which include a combination of balloons or a combination of balloons and other structures, such as appendages. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,431 and co-owned Ser. No. 07/571,089 filed Aug. 22, 1990 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,339 and entitled "Non-Latex Inflatable Toy", the teachings of which are also incorporated herein.